New Demon In
by JokerOfSpades
Summary: Once a law had been broken a warlord comes, they get information, they observe, and they make the decision. Are they guilty or not? That's the question that haunts her mind, she doesn't want it to be true, she doesn't want to hurt an old friend. Out comes the lies, out comes the truth. They work together to cover it up, trying to make the shadow not know. But what they don't know
1. AN - Rewritting

**Hey, long time no write! So I've _finally _decided to continue writing this fanfiction, but. When I reread it I was dumbfounded, it was horrible absolutely horrible. Soooooooo, I chose to rewrite it! I will be keeping up the old chapters till I've finished all the chapters, then I'll delete them and eventually I'll delete this too.**

**Cause after my long, long, _looonnnggg, Hiatus I'm back and I'm kicking! _**

**_-Chapter one: rewritten_**

**_-Chapter two: currently being rewritten  
_**

**_-Chapter three: unedited  
_**

~Joker


	2. I - Old Friend?

**CHAPTER I:**

**So hey! I'm back and I've finally edited the first chapter of New Demon In! This is set at the start of Black Butler, by the way. I hope you enjoy the new edited version!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji and never will. I have only written this for my own pure enjoyment of messing up plotlines**

**_**EDITED**_**

"So?" I asked the shadow in front of me impatiently. "Can I?" I move to edge of my seat tapping my foot. I feel the shadow moving around, and a heavy weight rests upon my shoulder. Looking up into the black abyss I barely hear the voice.

"Yes." That was all I needed from the voice, jumping up I turn on my heel. Staring straight ahead, I wave my hand and a white light cracks a line in the darkness. Sighing I turn and bow at the shadow, turning back around I walk towards the light. Making the light stretch more as I walk closer, I finally step through, allowing the light to develop a demon such as me.

As I continue walking, I close my eyes allowing the darkness to warp around me. The areas flashing before my eyes, seeing something I recognize I stop the frame right there. Spinning around I watch the scene around me under my closed eyes, I suddenly stop opening my eyes. "And... I'm here!" I whisper.

Sebastian P.O.V

"Goodnight master" I said closing the door. I turn around with the candles in hand and start to walk down the hall. The flame starts to flicker, I turn my head out the window to see a thin string of light in the sky. A sharp wind goes out through the house, making the flames go out.

I open the windows and jump out, I know what's ahead and I need to get there now. I continue to watch the stream of light as it starts to turn grey, oh... so it wasn't what I thought. It wasn't an angel... wait... I start to try and get there faster then I did before.

What do they want? Why are they here? And who are they?

I start to come to a clearing, where the stream of light has now turned black. I watch as the big mass of black mist starts to form into a figure, that of a human. A female human to be exact.

I continue watching as the body becomes more profound, the top of the mist becomes wavy almost like hair flowing above the figure. The bottom of the mist begins to go out creating a dress, the blackness then begins to colour itself.

The hair goes light brown, the skin a pale tone, the dress a light blue with black trimmings. Shoes appearing on the before uncovered feet, the shoes being brown laced up boots. The figure then drops to the ground landing silently on the grass, they turn slowly their hair swaying in the wind.

I continue to stare blankly at the transformation before me, and then glowing fuchsia eyes meet mine. As the eyes start recede to a peach colouring and the lips become a tainted red, realization settles in my mind.

"What are you doing here?" I ask the demon. They look me directly in the eyes, and a knowing smirk becomes wide on their lips.

"What are _you _doing here?" They fire the question straight back at me, I blink at them.

"Alison Axon, what are you doing here?" I ask her, with the malice in my voice evident.

"Just came to see an old friend" Alison looks at her surroundings while tugging at her sleeves. "Glad you remember my name by the way, haven't seen you for a couple or so centuries. You know, these dresses are really constricting, how women live these days always fascinate me" She says and starts to walk towards me.

Alison Axon, demon of higher class that is known as an imprinter. She has had about 5 contracts that I know of, her first contract was when she got the name Alison Axon and she took a surprising liking to it. This demon in front of me has a massacre thousands of demons within her, and can be seen as unstable. She's a danger to my young master.

"So... what's your name here? John, Mark, Matthew? Let me guess... Luke?" Alison starts to joke.

"Sebastian Michaelis." I answered her bluntly.

"Sebastian Michaelis... Sebastian... Sebastian... Seba... stain" She clicks her fingers. "Seb!" She shouts, and starts walking around me. I step front of her, stopping Alison from walking anymore.

"I've said this before, what are you doing here?" I ask, my eyes glowing fuchsia. Hers glow the same colour, a wide set grin makes way onto her face.

"Boss from hell below, called me to watch over a fortunate demon, and when I appeared, there they were. So now I'm here and smiling, let us go!" She spoke fast, and then continued to walk past me.

I knew what she meant, the shadow had sent her to watch over me. Knowing that I could do nothing to stop her, I followed her to the Phantomhive manor. As we were walking towards the back door, it burst open and three bumbling idiots fell out.

A demonly aura spread out from me, as I looked into the kitchen. The bench was charcoal black and it was just a plain mess.

"So... how did this happen?" I ask.

"Well you see..." Baldroy starts off.

"We were trying to clean the kitchen..." Finny says.

"It was going great, yes it was" Mey-rin answered.

"Until?" I wanted them to continue.

"Until –" Baldory was cut off by laughter, I turned to my left to find that Alison was had been trying to cover her laughter this whole time. We stared at her as she doubled over laughing.

"Oh my! What a funny bunch you have here Sebastian!" She laughed out.

"Who's she?" asks Finnian.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Pardon my intrusion, I'm Alison Axon at your service" she curtsied, how she goes from impolite to polite never had amazed me. "I have been a close friend of Sebastian here for quite some time, and I needed a place to stay" She lies.

I'm not a close friend, and she doesn't need a place to stay. I growl lowly under my breath, her head snaps to me her eyes narrowing.

"Down dog" she whispers harshly. It's like electricity was sparking between our eyes at moment, that's how much tension was in room.

"Yes, she is correct. I just need my masters permission" I bow slightly. "So until when again?" The three servants gulp.

~Time Skip~

"And this is the master's study" I have just finished giving Alison a tour of the Phantomhive manor.

"Booky" She says picking up one of the masters least favorites, and then chucks it across the room. "That one's horrible" I walk across the room, and pick up the book.

"Don't like 'Great Expectations'?" I ask with humor hidden in my voice, I hand the book back to her. To which she throws it again, narrowly missing the fireplace.

"No, I don't" She says bluntly. She continues to walk around the masters study, nit picking everything in the room.

"Too dusty, wrong order..." she keeps muttering things like that, as she looks at the room. "Your so called _master_ should have this" she picks up a black book and replaces it with one that has a brown cover "here". Alison finally finishes nitpicking the masters bookcases, I continue staring at her amused as she started to point out things wrong with his desk.

I then suddenly I hear a cough, I turn around letting my eyes leave Alison's figure.

"Master," I greet.

"Who's this girl Sebastian?" The young lord asks, as he pears around my body. His face has an amused expression on it as he looks behind me.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Master?" I ask him, as I turn around to face Alison once again.

"All this noise woke me up" He states "So who's this –" We stood dumbfounded at the sight before us.

"Oh hey, _young master_" She mocks as she sits behind his desk with her feet atop the surface, and in her hand was a letter. "Jack the Ripper, at your service!" She laughs. I place a hand on the Lords shoulder.

"She's only joking," I tell him.

"So, there've been some recent killings where they've only targeted female prostitutes?" She states like it's a question "Ooh, gruesome!" She places the letter down.

"Who are you?" The young master asks

"_Who are you?_" She says right back at him.

"Ciel Phantomhive. Earl of the Phantomhive estate" Ciel introduces, Alison wiggles her fingers as if amused. She pushes herself back from the desk using her legs, as she leans back, Alison grins at us as she continues to lean back.

"She's Alison Axon, a female demon. She's of a higher class, which is known as an Imprinter" I introduce her. Alison tries to sit back up, but only succeeds to fall backwards onto the floor.

"What's an Imprinter Sebastian?" He asks as he watches Alison, who's trying to act like nothing happened.

"They are demons that can also be known as warlords. Imprinters have the ability o well... imprint. They are able to imprint words or symbols onto any part if the body without the victims' permission, though the imprints cannot last forever." He nods as I explain exactly what she is, well actually not exactly.

"Seb!" Alison's now standing in front of the desk, with her hands on her hips. Her expression un-amused and her hair now messier then before.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to explain!" Alison whines. "Anyways, Ciel. I was wondering if you have any room for me to stay, you know I can help out, maybe even become a maid!" She tries to negotiate.

"Master, Alison will continue to stay here even if you don't give your permission" I tell him, in warning of Alison. She leans back onto the desk waiting for my masters answer.

"Well, isn't she truly a vile demon" The young lord mutters under his breath "Yes, it does seem like I don't have a chose does it Sebastian. She may stay but you will be working as a Maid along side the other servants and under my butler Sebastian" Rolling her eyes slightly at the young lords demands she bows.

"Of course, Master"

"Sebastian please escort Alison to her room where she will be staying" I bow and start to walk out, expecting Alison to follow me. I continue walking down the hall slightly until I look behind me, to see that Alison not there. Oh no...

"Hey, don't forget to wake me up in the morning! Ok?" Alison shouts behind me, whipping my head around I see her standing at the end of the hall. "So? You coming or what?" She grins at me. I walk towards her, as she turns around laughing to herself.

**Yay or Nay? Anyways hoped you liked the new version! I'll update when I've finished writing the next chapter!**


	3. Little Game

**This Chapter is Unedited. I REPEAT! This Chapter is Unedited**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji and never will. I only write these because why the fuck not  
**

I wake up early like I do every morning, I get breakfast ready for young master but before I do that I knock on Alison's door.

"I will be back in a few minutes you better be ready" I hear her reply. I then go to make Masters Breakfast. After a while I come back to her door. I knock lightly and open it, what I see inside is something I haven't walked in on before.

"Seb!" Alison yells. There she is standing in her black and blue maids dress coming down to the ground. "Thanks, for coming I don't know where his room is" She says not bothering to tie up her hair.

I then grab her hand and bring her to Young Master. I feel a tingling sensation on my hand, imprinting is at its work. We reach Master Ciel's room. I then walk in and wake him up.

"Alison go get his clothes" I tell her she goes and gets them, without breaking anything which is a big relief. I get him up and help him get his clothes go on. As I'm buttoning up his shirt, I see Alison out of the corner of my eye she picks up his ring. Master quickly jumps up, and walks forward ready to strike. I get up slowly as she reaches her.

"If you dare strike I won't hesitate to kill you" She says fiercely, master continues to move forward swinging his hand. I go up and grab his hand.

"She is not lying Master, and I may not be able to stop her" He struggles.

"Seb is right I'm defiantly not lying" He relaxes and then raises his eyebrows.

"_Seb?_" He asks.

"Yes, now we have your breakfast ready. Alison go get it ready" She nods and walks out. "Also put the ring back" I say.

"I already did, look" She says then goes out. I look down at Master's hand there it is on his thumb where the ring usually is. I start putting on his shoes.

"Well come on" I say. When we make it to the dining room, there is no sign of Alison except when she left the food on the table. Beside it is a newspaper, title saying _'Jack the Ripper strikes'_. While Master is eating and reading I take the chance to view her message. _'The true message will appear once the truth is recovered' _but what is it that we have to figure out?

I shake my head, then continue to stand by.

"Where is she?" He asks finally.

"I don't know"

"I'm here, it's quite a show you're putting on" She calls, I look up to see her on the railing above us.

"I would think opposite" Says Ceil.

"Oh I thought you cared about me for a second" She says. Alison stands up on the rail and walks back and forth. I smile behind master so he doesn't notice. I see her eyes flicker to me.

"You could fall from up there Alison" I call out.

"If I do would you catch me?" She teases.

"Depends…"

"On what?" She asks.

"What type of mood I'm in" I tell her. She turns towards me and stares me down.

"Well let's see why don't we… test… that… out?" She says. I hear Master chuckle.

"Now this is quite a show" He says.

I tense ready to see if she will actually do it.

"Well maybe not right now, but soon" She says then gets down off the railing. "Be on edge" She says then disappears down one of the hall ways. I take back the dishes to be washed.

There is Alison sitting on the bench eating cake.

"That is Young Masters Cake he will be mad when he finds out," I tease.

"Then make some more" She says. I walk forward and lift her off the bench.

"Some maid you are" I say. I take another piece of cake, and set it out. "Also I will enjoy your little game" I say and make my way to Master Ciel's study.


	4. Her Speciality

**This Chapter is Unedited. I REPEAT! This Chapter is Unedited  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji and never will. If I did then it would of been a hard core yaoi  
**

I hear her footsteps stop automatically. I walk around behind her she runs forward. I can feel that she is only playing with me not actually using her full speed and I don't really want it to go on for too long. I use my full speed and catch her around her waist. I push her against the wall.

"Caught you" I say. She is pressed against me breathing hard. I let go of her.

"Well done you must of wanted to end it quickly" She breaths against my neck. I then turn around and quickly go to Ciel.

"Sebastian you gathered those suspect lists right, who does it point to?" He asks me.

"Many but I found out some important information, the Viscount of Druitt seems to do a black market auction for women's body parts." I tell him "He is having a party Friday night, and I think this would be the perfect time to infiltrate him."

"No" he says.

"Why? Is it because you can't dance?" I ask with a small smile.

"No I can dance perfectly I just don't want to go" He says.

"Ok then let me see if you can dance?" I challenge him.

I pull him up and start to teach him.

"I won't dance with a male" He says.

"Well that can be arranged" I hear Alison's voice say. I turn to find her in the door way.

"Well I see you finally appeared, I see that you could dance with master" I step aside as she steps up to take my place.

"Ok now put your hand on my waist and your other on my shoulder" I step forward to help him, I move master's hands. "Ok now take a step forward now back and repeat, move around while doing this" They start dancing. Ciel steps on her toe a few times, but she doesn't bother to mention it.

"I can't do this will you care to show me?" he steps back. I take his place against Alison, we move perfectly in sync. A demon quality that we all possess. After a few minutes we stop, I smile at her and she does back at me.

"Thank you" I bow. She turns around and head to the door.

"Well that's my time done for now"

"Alison!" She turns to face Master "Thank you for making the whole thing amusing" He says she smiles at him then walks out. Then again she disappears down the dark hallway. It seems like her specialty. I turn around to see Master facing down the hallway.

"I see you're amused" I say as I pour him tea. I then walk behind him and open the windows. After a few minutes I look outside to see black and blue falling down.

"It's your turn now" I hear her say. I look at master and he nods. I then run out the window and grab Alison. We hit the ground tumbling unable for me to get square footing on the ground. I hear a tear in my coat, now I will have to fix that later.

I land with Alison underneath me. I smile at her she smiles back, I get off and lie next to her. I chuckle lightly.

"Fail" I hear her say breathlessly.

"How is it a fail?" I ask propping myself on one elbow to look at her.

"Cause you were supposed to catch me not tumble around with" She laughs.

"I suppose your right" I say then get up "Would you like to get up?" I ask her putting my hand out. She takes it and lets me bring her up.


End file.
